


wretched (arachnids) and divine (my husband)

by thor_odinson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: In a way, M/M, Sort Of, Thor is a Good Boyfriend, anyway, but a spider nonetheless, but yeah, just so y'all know, one (1) spider that steve very reluctantly gets rid of, so be careful ig, steve has arachnophobia, warning: spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: There's a spider on him. He has to get it out of here.





	wretched (arachnids) and divine (my husband)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to eli for the prompt!!

* * *

Steve opens the drawer, intending to find that t-shirt that he’d bought last week. He sticks his hand into the piles of clothes and instantly something scuttles across his fingers. He jerks his hand back and the _thing_ falls and runs across the floor towards the bedside table. Steve’s arm freezes in mid-air. _It's a spider_.

He tracks it with his eyes as he walks backwards towards the door.

“Hey Thor?” he calls. The spider crawls up the bedside table. There's no reply; Thor’s still out. “Dammit.”

Steve takes a shaky breath. He’s got to get the little shit out of the house before he can do anything else. Finding his t-shirt will have to wait.

The spider has crawled onto the headboard now; Steve knows he has to do something quick before he loses sight of it.

He scans the room for anything he can use to trap it and take it outside. Thor’s half-filled glass of water sits in the middle of the table and Steve relaxes a fraction. He can refill the glass later.

He takes two strides to the table; he’s less than a metre away from the spider now. On closer inspection, it’s about the size of his thumbnail. This doesn't calm his nerves at all.

His hand shakes as he takes the glass and gulps down what's left of the water. With the now-empty glass, he walks round the bed and towards the spider, which has run down onto the floor.

Now’s his chance. He swallows down his fear, extends his arm, and traps the spider underneath the glass. He needs something to slip under the glass. He checks his pockets, miraculously finding a piece of paper that has something scrawled on it. In his haste, he doesn't bother to check if it's important.

He slides the paper under the glass and takes the spider over to the window. He almost has to stop himself from tripping over his own feet.

Once it’s out on the windowsill and away from his and Thor’s room, Steve sighs in relief and slides down the wall onto the floor. His breath starts to even out and the shake in his hands subsides slowly.

“Steve?” comes Thor’s call up the stairs.

“Yeah?”

Thor comes into the room, and stops short when he sees Steve slumped against the wall. “Are you okay?” he asks, eyeing the upturned glass clutched in Steve's hand.

Steve nods. “Was a spider,” he says, forcing himself up off the floor.

He can still feel the spider’s legs across his fingers. He fists his hands, refusing to give into the urge to rake his nails over them.

“Did you manage to get rid of it?” asks Thor, noticing the fidgeting in Steve’s hands.

“Yeah,” says Steve. The sensation hasn't gone away. “It was on my fucking fingers.” He shudders.

“Hey,” says Thor softly, walking to stand in front of Steve. He takes his husband’s hand, runs his thumb across his knuckles. “You took it outside, I’m proud of you.”

“It was _on_ me, Thor!”

Thor smiles and brings Steve’s hand to his lips. He plants little butterfly kisses across Steve’s fingers, and looks up at Steve, who’s trying and failing to keep it the grin off his face. “There,” says Thor, threading their fingers together. “Now my kisses are on you instead.”

Steve grins mischievously. “It may have gotten on my m—” He can't finish his sentence because Thor is kissing him.

Thor kisses him deeply, smiling against his lips. Thor’s hand gently cradles the back of his neck, his other hand still wrapped in Steve’s. Steve tangles his free hand in Thor's long, blond hair. He's practically melting. 

Once he pulls back, a knowing look shines in Thor’s eyes.

“Did you get what you wanted without having to finish that sentence?” Thor murmurs.

Steve smiles. “You know me too well,” he whispers.

Thor grins back, brushing a kiss to Steve’s forehead. “Of course I do. I married you.”


End file.
